Grojband: With a purr
by paradign
Summary: Laney turns into a cat thanks to one of her band mates latest inventions! But Corey doesn't know this instead finds a new cute kitty to hug and love. What could happen? made by me and fangirlinggrojfan editor: Matsadler10


It was another boring day in Peaceville. Laney Penn was starting to wake up but when she woke up, she saw that she had been turned into something else... She had four fluffy paws and saw she was a cute red kitten. She quickly ran to Coreys house and saw him in the garage. Corey was bored as he flicked the ball on his beanie and laughed each time he did, before hearing a distant meow from next to him '' Awwh what a cute cat'' said Corey as he picked it and and kissed it. Laney could feel her 'cheeks' go red, as she was happy that her fur was red and that he kissed her She thought she may as well enjoy being a cat. She puured happily. Corey only smiled more as she purred while setting her down on his lap and petting her back a bit She smiled as he kept patting her. "I don't think I've ever seen a red cat before..." He said while looking down at her before he realized he was talking to a cat that couldn't speak. She just meowed back. He contiued to pat her and said '' If you don't have a home I could keep you cutie..'' Laney smiled and sat up on his lap, seeing how big he was compared to her now that she's a cat, nodding her head shyly. Corey took her with him to his bed and put her there and decided to take a nap. Before Corey could fall asleep, Laney saw a chance and crawled underneath one of his arms and nuzzled into him A hour later Corey woke up and saw Laney...In her usal look nuzzled into him. Laney who was still sleeping hugged onto him. He shrugged off how confused he was before he hugged her back and continued to lie down with her in his arms Laney slowly woke up and thought she was still acat so she purred and nuzzled her face against coreys like a cat would. Corey only went redder while staying silent, realizing that she had been the cat the entire time Laney stretched hjer hand infront of her face and then realised she was no longer a cat. "H-Hi, L-Lanes..." He finally stuttered out shyly She immedatly went red and started moving back. Corey reached out and caught her before she could fall backwards, off of the bed She was completly speechless and kept blushing redder. "Why were you an adorable cat?" He asked while raising an eyebrow and sitting next to her '' I-I...D-don't K-know why I-I w-as a c-cat...'' said Laney sluttering. Corey just shrugged it off once again and gazed at her Giving her his adorable smile as he slowly moved closer to her. "C-Core, what a-are you d-doing?" She asked She blushed even more. Corey didn't answer as he moved as close to her as he could. Laney slowly and very shyly rested her head on his shoulder Corey put a hand on her head and played with her hair. He then said '' I might still have to adopt you..'' in a joking tune. "I thought you already did...?" She said quietly as she took his beanie and held it behind her back He smiled light and brought her into a hug. Laney put the beanie on the bed and hugged him back, "you look cuter without your beanie..." He blushed red. Laney started to play with a few strands of his hair '' Your still cute Lanes..'' he said. Laney blushed and gave both his cheeks a kiss to tease him He went completly red while becoming speechless as he dreamily gazed at her. "Looks like your flattered Core." She said while smirking at him a bit He just nodded abit. Laney put a hand on his cheek while gazing back at him lovingly He smiled and waitted for what she would do next. She then put her and Core's friendship on the line as she shut her eyes and leant in slowly Coreys eyes widened and he started blushing redder. Laney peeked an eye open a bit and saw he wasn't leaning which stopped her from leaning in and look away Corey sighed that she hadn't kissed him and looked away. "S-Sorry, Core...I..." She mumbled silently while biting her lip '' Whats wrong Lanes..'' asked Corey. "N-Nothing..." She lied '' Lanes...I know when yoyr lying..Tellme..'' said Corey. Laney turned her head the other way, "I-I'm just sad that my...bass is broken?" She lied again '' Laney..'' said Corey as he lifted her chin and gave her puppy eyes. Laney shut her eyes, "w-why wouldn't you...l-lean in...?" '' I..I W-was T-To D-Dazed T-that Y-you were going to k-kiss m-me..'' sluttered out Corey as he fell red. "Y-You didn't look like you wanted to kiss me though..." She added while crossing her arms He sighed defeat and then smirked. '' What are you smirking fo..'' said Laney but she was cut off by him kissing her. Laney quickly shut her eyes and kissed him back as her hands went around his neck He wrapped his arms around her while kissing back. The kiss continued for a few minutes before they both pulled away from each other, looking at each other dreamily She smiled seeing his cute grin that made her heart beat. "I love you, my Lanes." Corey said while pulling her closer to him Laneys eyes widened as she hugged him and said '' I love you too!'' Corey didn't mind her squeezing him and stayed in the embrace She then rested her head on his shoulder. "Cutie." He said while running a hand through her hair She smiled and hugged him tighter. Suddenly Larry and Carrie fell in flying and landed rushing across the floor with Larry landing on carrie. "Playing catapult with your boyfriend again, Beff?" Corey teased while trying not to laugh Carrie rolled her eyes as she got up and helped Larry up who was blushing red. "Why's Larry blushing, Carrie?" Laney smirked at Larry Larry blushed more as Carrie turned to him. He quickly turned his head as she looked at him, "N-Nothing to see here, Carrie..." '' Lars..'' said Carrie moving closer to him. Larry squeezed his eyes shut, "y-yeah...?" '' Why are you blushing?'' she Asked. "I-I'm not blushing...I hit my head on the floor?" He lied He then saw her moving closer to him and became speechless. Carrie moved a hand to his cheek, "Larrs, I know your lying." He didnt move or talk but blushed even more. "Why are you blushing?" She asked again but more tougher Larry just gazed at her and fake smiled. "Stop smiling, Larrs. Tell me or I'm reading your diary." She growled '' Its cause you and m-me flew..and what they said..'' sluttered Larry. "They said what?" Carrie smirked as she held his diary in her hand '' G-give me that!'' said Larry reaching for it/ Carrie fell over but threw the diary to Corey and Laney, "Read it, Lamey!" Larry ran out of the garage crying as Laney put the diary down. Laney knew how Larry felt and put it someonewhere they wouldnt find it. Carrie shot up off of the ground and quickly ran after Larry, catching up to him and latching onto his wrist. '' Let me out..'' Scoffed Larry in a angery tone. go'' "L-Larrs, I-I'm sorry..." Carrie said as she held onto him tighter so he couldn't break free He stopped trying to go but didn't talk to her either. he just sighed knowing she doesnt like him. Carrie quickly wiped a tear away and turned Larry around and gently wrapped her arms around his neck He just looked at her with sadness. "L-Larrs...I already read your diary...and I'm sorry for being so dumb..." She mumbled silently as she looked down on shame '' Y-you K-know T-then?'' he sluttered. Carrie smiled as she didn't say anything but shyly leant in and kissed him gently He wrapped his arms aound her and kissed back. A few minutes later, Carrie and Larry pulled away and Larry fell into her arms Corey and Lanery smirked frm a distance. They didn't notice Corey and Laney looking through the window. "You okay, Larrs?" '' Y-yeah..J-just...W-wowww..'' sluttered Larry with a grin. Carrie hugged him tighter, "I love you too, Larrs." He just hugged her back. Konnie and kim ran up to them Kim group hugged them as Konnie screamed '' YOU CANT DATE A GIRL!'' "I'm not a girl!" Larry groaned angerly '' Your wearing adress And have curcly girl hair...'' said konnie "This is a shirt, Konnie!" He laughed a bit '' A LONG DRESS SHIRT'' she said back. Larry face-palmed. "What is wrong with your mind?!" '' I dont know...It feels empty...Except what I do know is that YOUR A GIRL.'' screamed Konnie. "What do I have to do to prove I'm a boy?!" Konnie rolled her eyes as Corey and Laney came out. "Riffen, Lamey's a girl, right?" Carrie asked while making Konnie face the two Grojbandian's. '' What are youn implying about MY Laney'' said Corey as he walked protectivly infront of Laney. Konnie laughed and said '' Oh so you two are Gay!'' "Konnie! Laney's a girl, not a boy! And Larry's a boy!" Corey and Carrie yelled Kon and Kin then came. '' Whos not a girl and not a boy?'' asked Kon. Corey turned to Kon, "Bro, is Lanes a girl or boy?" Hoping to get 'girl' off of him '' Boy obviously..'' said Kon. Konnie then said ''See?'' "Prove your a boy, Larry!" Kin yelled as he slapped his dumb brother across the face '' How am I ment to do that?'' asked Larry. "Well then it's settled. Larry's a girl." Konnie said happily '' Wait Corey..Laney? YOUR GAY?'' shouted Kon dramatically. "I. AM. A. GIRL!" Laney screamed as she had fire in her eyes and hair '' Woah...How can you be on fire?'' asked Kin. "I don't know, you tell me!" She replied as she gave Kon a death glare '' This is weird lanes..'' said Corey. Laney kept her glare for a moment before calming down a bit. She then sighed and said '' Tel;l me what I must do to PROVE IM A GIRL'' '' hmm.. If your a girl...DO THE SPLITS...'' said Konnie "Gladly." Laney smirked as she jumped up and landed down, doing the splits without feeling any pain whatsoever Konnie gasped as Kon did and they dramatically fainted. Laney fell backwards onto the ground and quickly shot back up onto her feet Corey caught her as she slipped. She blushed and looked up at Corey. Kin raised an eyebrow, "Are you two...officially a couple?" Laney giggled as Corey said '' I-I. Dont know... I guess its up tp to Lanes. Laney could only kiss his cheek as she hugged him He hygged back. Carrie rolled her eyes, "Nerd Love...thanks for coming out everyone!" The garage door shut. The End


End file.
